The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and printing device for a card medium, capable of recording and printing data on a card medium at a high speed.
Card-shaped information mediums having magnetic recording surfaces, referred to generally as "magnetic medium", having various uses such as toll tickets for an expressway and the like, and their use is widespread.
Conventionally, the recording and reading of information to and from the card medium, and the printing of information on the same have been made by means of a device having a printing section and a magnetic recording/reading section which are designed and constructed separately from each other. Therefore, for effecting the magnetic recording and the printing, it is necessary to transfer the card medium from one to the other of the magnetic recording/reading and the printing sections. The conventional device requires a complicated transfer mechanism for transferring the card medium. At the same time, the conventional device tends to suffer various trouble such as fluctuation of the transfer speed of the card medium, jamming of the card medium in the device and so on.
There has been proposed also a device for effecting a printing and magnetic recording on the card mediums over a plurality of lines. In this device, the card medium is statically positioned at a printing station, while a printing head is reciprocatingly moved over a plurality of lines, so as to effect the printing over these lines, and thereafter the card medium is removed. Therefore, the construction of the device is highly complicated, and is likely to incur trouble such as jamming.